


Jonmund's coming out (kind of) at Hardhome

by Eatares8



Series: Short Stories in English [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hardhome AU, Humor, I think i made Jon OOC, M/M, Mentions of Sex, a very tiny divergence, but i know some things thanks to fanfictions and spoil ..., i haven't seen got entierely, kind of, maybe Tormund too ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatares8/pseuds/Eatares8
Summary: Little AU where Jon and Tormund are together, and the arrival at Hardhome goes slightly different.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Series: Short Stories in English [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814401
Kudos: 34





	Jonmund's coming out (kind of) at Hardhome

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first tongue, and while I read in this language, I am pretty sure there are conjugation/grammar/spelling mistakes here since it is the first time I write a fanfiction in english. Sorry for that, don't hesitate to tell me if you see any error. Otherwise, I hope you will enjoy this text ;)

« _You fucking traitor, you fight for the crows now !_ », said some wildling wearing a weird skull-helmet, sounding really disgusted while adressing these words to Tormund. They had docked minutes ago, and it was obvious that getting a chance to talk would be hard given the attitude of the crowd surrounding them. Jon didn’t believe that his boyfriend would be able to restrain his temper for long.

« _I don’t fight for the crows_ » answered the said boyfriend, starting to seriously heat up. It was visible for anyone who would pay attention to the harsh tone and reddening face of the man.

« _We’re not here to fight, we’re here to talk_ » intervened Jon, trying to calm things down a bit. Unfortunately, their interlocutor didn’t seem ready to stop his speech, and kept spitting his venom :

« _Is that right ? You and the pretty crow do a lot of talking Tormund. And when you’re done talking, do you get down on your knees and suck his cock--_ »

« _SHUT IT !_ » shrieked Jon Snow, looking desperate. « _Please, don’t add anything more, we seriously just want to talk, and I do not want Tormund beginning to spill--_ »

« _Oh, yes, you’re so right, fucker ! I fuck the crow and I enjoy it so much. Did you now that they aren’t cold-blooded bastards at all ? Mine at least is pretty hot you know, and I may add that he is able to do so many things you can’t even dream of. Hummm …_ » replied the redhead in question, cutting Jon, and making heads turn so fast towards them that some necks must have cracked. But ithat reaction was mostly thanks to Jon’s really, really unexpected answer. Shocking Night's Watch men by its rawness, not Jon-like at all, and leaving speechless the Wildlings who hadn’t ever thought of a Crow having that in him …

« _If you would, please, don’t say one more thing about our shared sexual experiences Tor’, it would be most apreciated. Because while I would love, sincerely, discussing that with the crowd in front of us, there are more important things to say. Things like them going south of the Wall, or White Walkers maybe. Does it ring a bell Tormund ? Or would you prefer that I tell them about your little failed experience in the boat, hmm ?_ » …

« _Gather the elders, and let’s talk ..._ »


End file.
